


Stranger Things Have Happened to Us

by Fandom_Trash224



Series: AH Clusterfuck AU Stories [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I ship them, M/M, So yeah, Team Magnum Trauma fluff to be exact, This is aaaalllll fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever quite knows when it happens, when two people fall for each other, and this case was no exception.</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>Also known as the one in which TLR Ryan and Ao Oni Geoff become buds and then lovers</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened to Us

_"The best relationships are the ones you didn't expect to be in, the ones you never saw coming." ~Unknown_

 

They had started out very distant from everyone, including each other. TLR Ryan slightly more open to talking, while Ao Oni Geoff hardly ever stepped out of his room, even to eat. It was strange, how different yet alike they were. They both had seen some horrible things, thought horrible things, and dreamed of the corpses of their closest friends. Even though they had that much in common, they barely ever spoke to each other. Sure, the two had talked a bit, they even had keys to each other's rooms, but they never really hung out. But, although neither truly believed it at the time, time does heal some wounds.

 

After a few weeks, the two had eventually started a small friendship, although both were quite hesitant in doing things together. Too often had their nightmares been filled with visions of their other friends dying in horrible and bloody ways, and one couldn't even look at the other after a particularly bad dream.

 

As time continued, they seemed to become more and more relaxed around each other. They started smiling and laughing, to the point of what used to be such a rare sight became an almost everyday occurrence.

 

Many times the two would retreat to one of their rooms to play video games together, or sometimes just talk. Many mornings one of their alternates would find them asleep on the bed next to each other, sometimes holding on to each other for dear life.

 

Nobody ever quite knows when it happens, when two people fall for each other, and this case was no exception.

 

One could argue how it could've started with the small touches they had exchanged, the purpose of which  was to ground one another, and make sure that neither got too deep into the intrusive thoughts and horrible day-mares that plagued them quite often.

 

The touches would range from a soft brush of their fingertips against the other's skin, to a gentle squeeze of the arm, to sometimes brushing a hand through the other's hair, whispering quiet nonsense until they calmed.

It was soon observed that some of these gentle and kind touches seemed to linger longer and longer, to the point of the two being almost constantly intertwined with each other. It seemed that the two had grown quite fond of each other, much to the amusement and glee of the alternates.

 

Could it be that fate had been unkind for so long to them, and that it had brought them together after seeing the error of its ways? Perhaps. Regardless of how or why it happened, the two had met, and soon found that they were closer together than they had been to another person for so long. All the other alternates could tell.

 

So it was no surprise whenever they found the two cuddled up on the couch together, hands intertwined with one another. Nor was it a surprise when Female GTA Jack saw Ao Oni Geoff giving TLR Ryan a small kiss on the forehead before heading back to his own room two doors down, and although it did give XNV Mad King quite a start when he walked in on it, it was no surprise or shock what-so-ever when the two were found kissing each other gently in TLR Ryan's room.

 

The exclamation of surprise that Ao Oni Geoff let out was priceless, according to him, and the blush that TLR Ryan had was the same. Honestly, when they came forward and told everybody about how they were now in a relationship of sorts, not only did over half of them not a give a shit, but nearly all of them said something along the lines of "It's about fucking time, jeez."

 

When the alternates found a way to get back to their own worlds, both realized that they couldn't live without each other. They refused to. It was practically impossible to separate them when they clung to each other, which they had begun to do after they realized the fact.

 

So, after some debate with the others, they decided to go to each other's dimensions. Apparently, in TLR Ryan's world, his Geoff had died. Barb had killed him before the banquet. So, with a little OG "Magic", Ao Oni Geoff was officially a part of his world. At first there was some concern about him going missing in his world, but AO Geoff assured him everybody would figure he had just skipped town.

 

It had been quite a while since all that happened, the memory a distant one in the minds of the two members of Team Magnum Trauma, when they got a text from an unknown number.

 

They quickly recognized the person typing as Jack, although not their Jack (it had been so long since he was back in his original world, AO Geoff had practically forgotten it wasn't really his Jack). It seemed to be Mama Jack.

 

AO Geoff stared at the text, blinking in disbelief.

 

_'Hey, looks like it's happening again. If you wanna come for a reunion, just text back. Hope to see you soon! <3 Mama Jack'_

 

"...How in the fuck did he get your number?" Geoff asked. Ryan shrugged, deciding he must’ve still had it

 

"Well?" Ryan asked, causing Geoff to raise an eyebrow. The situation was vaguely familiar to him, but he didn’t dwell on it.

 

"Well what?" The older one asked.

 

"You want to go?" The younger replied.

 

Geoff pondered the question for a little bit. Did he want to go? Last time he was there, it hadn’t gone that well. Then again, it hadn’t necessarily gone _horribly_ , considering the fact that he was now, in fact, in a happy relationship.  

 

"Hmm... It would be nice to see them again..." Geoff said.

 

Ryan smiled, and texted back the number.

 

"Welp, looks like we're diving back into the Clusterfuck." He commented, putting down his phone. “Next time we wake up, we’ll probably be there.”

 

Geoff made a small noise of confirmation, snuggling close to his Ryan.

 

The first time they went into the Clusterfuck, neither of them could sleep without nightmares and a knife under their pillows. They had hardly ever spoken to the other alternates.

 

_This time, they'd be okay._

 

That's what they were both thinking as they cuddled together, watching some old re-runs of some show from the 90's. Ryan placed a small kiss on Geoff's forehead, smiling softly.

 

Neither of them had ever thought that this was how they'd end up, and yet here they were, happy and content.

 

_Yeah, this time around, they'd be just fine._


End file.
